


It's No Secret | Не секрет

by menthol_ocean (Risu_kii)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adele – Freeform, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Singing, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risu_kii/pseuds/menthol_ocean
Summary: Дерек не против возвращаться домой, когда его там ждет Стайлз, даже если его парень иногда сводит его с ума. Что ж, по крайней мере, у него хороший музыкальный вкус.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's No Secret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5437712) by [Cobrilee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cobrilee/pseuds/Cobrilee). 



> https://ficbook.net/readfic/4644474

Когда, выйдя из машины, Дерек услышал мелодию до боли знакомой песни, доносящейся из его лофта, он застонал. _Стайлз уже дома_ , вздохнул он, снисходительно покачав головой. С другой же стороны, он был освобожден от участи слушать «Jingle Bell Rock» и «Rockin» Around the Christmas Tree», наверное, в миллиардный раз со Дня Благодарения.  
  
Быстро поднявшись по ступенькам и открыв входную дверь, Дерек любяще взглянул, как Стайлз танцевал вокруг кухни. Он мягко пел с закрытыми глазами, его глубокий тенор плыл по всей комнате, укутывая Дерека с ног до головы своими бархатными звуками. Дерек жадно следил за движениями его губ, когда тот перешел к навязчивому припеву, чувствуя, как его кровь медленно наливалась огнем.  
  
Затем музыка сменилась, и Стайлз неистово опустил ногу на пол, вставая в позу, и громко запел:  
— Привет тебе с другой стороны! (*1) — Дерек не смог сдержать смешок, который вырвался на свободу, так что он быстро замаскировал его под кашлем. Стайлз обернулся — его голос сорвался на середине ноты — и покраснел, когда увидел оборотня, наблюдающего за ним с иронической ухмылкой.  
  
— Дерек! — он схватил свой телефон и выключил видео на ютубе, прежде чем Адель стала петь о том, что звонила уже миллион раз. — Не думал, что ты так скоро вернешься.  
  
Дерек пожал плечами, стягивая кожаную куртку и кидая ее на барный стул, в приобретении котором для гостей Стайлз так настаивал. Его невозмутимое «Я похож на любителя принимать гостей?» выражение лица не смутило Стайлза, и сейчас у них было несколько металлических табуреток, окружающих черный мраморный островок на кухне. Скрепя сердце, он признал, что стало более уютно. Конечно же, Стайлзу он об этом не сказал, потому что только бог знает, чем еще может это закончиться. С него хватило и рождественских декораций: мишура, разноцветная гирлянда и маленькие олени были _повсюду_.  
  
— Не получилось учуять след Василиска, — ответил Дерек, обойдя Стайлза и обхватив его за талию. — Скотт предложил передохнуть и собраться позже.  
  
— Это так необходимо? — вздохнул Стайлз, облокачиваясь на его грудь. — Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты остался здесь, в безопасности, подальше от ящерицы со смертельным взглядом.  
  
Дерек прикоснулся губами к затылку Стайлза, зарываясь носом в волосы и довольно вдыхая его запах.  
  
— Я бы тоже хотел остаться, — пробормотал он и изогнул губы в улыбке, озорно добавляя: — Особенно если бы ты устроил мне собственный концерт.  
  
Стайлз скривился, выбираясь из рук Дерека, и обернулся, скрестив руки на груди:  
— Смейся-смейся, здоровяк. Адель божественна.  
  
— Она талантлива, — согласился тот, доставая из одного из шкафчиков кружку и программируя кофе-машину. — Но это просто какое-то сумасшествие, насколько популярна эта песня. Нельзя включить радио или пойти в магазин, не услышав ее.  
  
— И поэтому-то ты сегодня утром пел ее в душе, — лукаво улыбнулся ему Стайлз. — Она застряла в голове, потому что ты ее все время слышишь, да?  
  
Покраснев, Дерек что-то пробормотал себе под нос, и Стайлз ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Что ты там сказал? У меня нет волчьего слуха как у некоторых, — подразнился он, и Дерек раздраженно нахмурился.  
  
— Я сказал, что она прилипчивая, — нехотя признался тот. — Мне нравится музыка.  
  
Стайлз успокаивающе погладил его по руке:  
— Все хорошо, детка. Я никому не расскажу, что в душе ты поешь попсовые песни. Со мной твоя репутация в безопасности.  
  
— Моя репутация улетела в окно, как только я стал с тобой встречаться, — фыркнув, парировал Дерек, и Стайлз обиженно насупился. Дерек улыбнулся, чтобы смягчить сказанное, и, нежно посмотрев на него, добавил: — Ты просто маленькое проклятье.  
  
Просияв, Стайлз обернул руки вокруг шеи Дерека и оставил на его полных губах долгий поцелуй, слегка покусывая их, и затем бросил взгляд на часы.  
  
— Сколько у тебя есть времени, прежде чем тебе еще раз нужно будет встретиться со Скоттом? — спросил он с легким намеком в голосе. Дерек зарычал.  
  
— Более чем достаточно, — гортанно ответил он, дергая рубашку Стайлза вверх.  
  
Поднырнув под руки Дерека, Стайлз быстро поцеловал его в челюсть и поспешил к кровати, напевая:  
— Это не секрет, что наше время на исходе (*2), — Дерек вздохнул, закатив глаза, и последовал вслед за своим парнем.  
  
Стайлз задушенно засмеялся, когда Дерек повалил его на кровать, что вскоре переросло в стон, стоило только тому прижать его к матрасу и начать осыпать длинными и медленными поцелуями.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — пробормотал Стайлз, и губы Дерека остановились на пути к его ключицам, поднимаясь обратно наверх.  
  
— Я знаю.  
  
— Ты _не будешь_ как Хан Соло! (*3) — запустил в него подушкой Стайлз, отчего Дерек засмеялся.  
  
Вместо ответа он накрыл губы Стайлза своими и удовлетворенно вздохнул, когда они растворились друг в друге. _Мы такие разные, и миллион миль лежит между нами_ (*4). Эта строчка так долго характеризовала то, что было между ними, но теперь, к счастью для них обоих, это уже далеко от правды.

 

(*1), (*2), (*4) – строчки из песни Adele – Hello  
(*3) – в англ. pulling a han solo стало устоявшейся фразой, пришедшей из Звездных Войн, когда на признание в любви Леи Хан Соло ответил «Я знаю».


End file.
